Hope
by SaintsrowMatthew4
Summary: Hope was abused by her ex and harassed. One day he ran after her and she went to Purgatory eventually Joining the Saints and Meeting a Boy named Charlie along the way ...
1. Meeting the Saints

Hope ran through the rain, she knew that purgatory was only around the corner as she ran she looked behind her to see if her ex was still chasing her and bumped into a 14 year old kid with black hair, gothic clothes and he was carrying a backpack, she looked at him and ran off. Then she saw the bright purple light of the Saints nightclub and stopped running. She reached the elevator and pressed the button for it to come up as it did the rain started to get heavier, which caused her to jump into the elevator, she waited and as the door opened she saw a corridor which looked like the lights had been turned down by a dimmer switch with a small purple glow coming from them she heard loud dance music coming from around the corner. As she walked she saw an office with a large glass window and a woman with blonde hair in a bun, wearing a black and purple club dress talking to a man with black hair, a saints jacket, jeans and sunglasses. She knocked on the door and the woman shouted to wait a minute so she did. The man left and looked at her as he rejoined the party she entered the office and it smelt like an air freshener from England the woman asked her why she was here so Hope told her that her Dad had died and her mother was looking after four young kids with a job for four dollers an hour five days a week, the woman told her that she could join the Saints or stay for the party and then fuck off. Hope was popular at Stilwater high and had friends who had houses she could have stayed at but decided to be a rich, famous celebrity and joined the Saints with her education being funded by them and a place to stay she was only 17 but it was what she wanted. The woman introduced herself as The boss not revealing her real name because she only wanted her best friends to know that. As Hope left the room a boy of the same age came in he was wetter then she had been and tired with a duffel bag and blonde hair with a small black facial hair. she said hi and asked him his name he told her it was Charlie, he had an accent like someone from Manchester in england well he might have been and she told him to go in there if he wants money, fame and a place to stay aswell as a party and she put her new gun in a holster and went to join the party. After it had ended Hope was passed out on the floor with three hookers dancing with one single half naked Saint with a pole pouring Saints flow down they're throats. She got up to see her bags next to her and the boss was standing behind her with a smirk on her face, she told Hope the bus to her house had already gone and she'd give her a lift and they went to a building that looked recently built and the Saints had bought it. The building was situated with 42 rooms there were six floors with seven rooms on each of them. Hope was on the 5th floor sharing a room with another new girl, a latina called Rebecca who was 19 and at college. Hope got her bags from the car and went to her room on her way to the elevator she saw Charlie again and shouted him. He was on his way back to his room from the park, they had a talk in the elevator but she had to go first as Charlie was on the top floor as they departed Hope dropped her ring and Charlie picked it up he told her but the door closed before he could finish. She got to her room and unpacked, Rebecca then entered with a towel around her and shook Hope's hand before getting some clothes and retreating back to the bathroom. Hope's phone started to ring it was an unknown caller she hesitated to pick up the phone but she dicided to answer. A mancunian accent was heard saying hello she replied with a simple hi and found it was Charlie they had a conversation with him telling her that he picked up her ring she told him she'd come pick it up as she was about to hang up he asked her if it would be nice to go out to the new bar downtown and she thought about it for a sec and then eventually agreed to it they met at the bar and he gave her the ring and a cheeky smile. After about an hour they knew loads about eachother there ages 17 and 17, there families, schools and reason for joining the saints. At about 11:30 PM they were on there way to the apartments enjoying every second she saw somewhek re she used to hang around when she first moved to Stilwater. The Hughes park, as they sat on a bench looking up at the stars and planes in the sky until a man approached them from behind, the man reached for Hope's bag but she fought back until he puched her knocking her out but Charlie wasn't having it he ran for the bum tackling him with power then punching him continuously. Hope was dizzy not knowing what was going on until she saw Charlie walking towards her with her Saints handbag, she smiled and tried getting up but fell. Charlie helped her up and carried her down the street until she regained balance and walked by herself they saw the bright purple light of purgatory coming from behind the buildings over the river and both smiled. They reached there apartment building and went to Charlies room. He turned the lights and TV on her nose started bleeding and he helped to stop the blood flowing from her nose, he got her and himself drinks of cola they sat on his bed and talked about the fight and bar, she said it was a brillliant night and she'd love to do it again but Charlie didn't know where to go until an advert for the new Genkiworld opening where most of the industrial buildings were demolished. Hope and Charlie both said Genkiworld at the same time and it was set the second date would be on the 17/05/14 and she gave him a small kiss on the lips and went down to her room to a sleeping Rebecca...

**I will be continuing with this and expanding the characters abit. Charlie is set after the LOST character but younger and not him and Hope is after a friend who is currently in a coma :'( . If you don't know who the Lost character is then heres the page:**

**.com/wiki/Charlie_Pace**

**And Rebecca will have her own story in the later future.**


	2. Genkiworld

Hope awoke ready for her second date in four hours at Genkiworld she went to the kitchen in her pyjamas noticing the time on the clock said 15:34 she knew she'd had to much to drink last night but didn't have any kind of headache or hangover. She heard a knock on the door and ran to it, she looked through the hole and saw Rebecca who'd lost her keys at the party. Hope went for a shower and got her hair done, she got dry and dressed after that, taking the money she recieved from The boss for the date. At about 7pm Charlie knocked on the door looking the same as he did four nights ago she got her bag and they left. As they approached Genkiworld Johnny gat and The boss were driving behind them with Pierce and Shaundi in the back. Charlie parked his car about 10 minutes away to park for free and The boss and friends parked behind them. Charlie and Hope ran across the road and got to the theme park first they found that wristbands costed $20 for Teens which was cheap for them. They first went on Angry tigers deathweel which looked very scary seeing as there cart could have flown off at any time but it didn't and the one that did had seven people in it and they all survived with parachutes. After that they went on that they went on sad pandas sky coaster which went 845ft up in the air because it was crazy and the biggest roller coaster in the world but not the fastest. Shaundi was high when they went on it so she was fucking amazed by it Johnny knew no fear neither did the boss but Pierce wasn't sure about it saying it was some scary shit. After that and all the other rides they went on the Sexy kitten's Ball of love which was the only ride not to feature murder or blood or death etc. On the ride Charlie and Hope cuddled together and shared a sweet kiss, they got off the ride and decided to call a cab home as they were both to drunk to drive but sober enough to know what they were doing. They both sat in the back of the TNA taxi and cuddled tired and drunk, when they reached the apartment they both went directly to Charlies room and ordered a chinese takeaway from Phuc Mi Phuc Yue they both got sum yung guy and dong tea.

The Next Day...

Hope woke up in Charlies bed with him still in it she didn't know what happened and was suprised about it she was happy at first to see the person she had a crush on but shocked when she thought that he drugged her. She woke him up asking how she was in his bed and if they had sex but he replied that they didn't and that her Dong tea made her feel ill. She remembered holding her head after drinking the tea and sat down, Charlie explained that after she drank it she sat down got up and ran to the bathroom too be sick in the toilet then came back in and sat on the bed asking him if she could sleep with him tonight and he agreed in a friendly tone. She couldn't remember it and was still suspicious but she knew that they had both taken there own food out of the bag and poured there own tea so she couldn't have drugged it but she was naked and didn't know if he stripped her or if she did it herself but he was also naked. She got dressed and went to her room but was greeted with a massive "SUPRISE" she jumped out of her skin because of the terror of the suprise party in the morning. Charlie was there and she didn't know how he got out before her. He said that he was really in the room but she did all of those things herself. When he went to the bathroom he got dressed and climbed down to her room. to suprise her. He then told her he put a sleeping pill in her drink to help her. She was so happy with everyone throwing her a party. She then asked what it was for and he told her it was for him and her because he turned 18 in a week and it would be illegal to be together but because they were still legal he asked her to be his girlfriend and she happily accepted, he gave her a new bag he'd been saving up for for five days and bought before they went to Genkiworld.

1 week later

Happy Birthday ! those were the words on the banners at Purgatory for Charlie as he spoke of his entrance to adulthood and his love for Hope until Johnny gat interupted with a loud shout to get the music on and the beer out. Hope had to wait for three weeks to be with him again, but it wasn't long... it wasn't long. The boss phoned Hope to go on her first mission, she wanted to know what it was about and The boss explained that it was to kill a guy named morris who has dirt on the Saints. She went to drive her raycaster when she saw the bum who robbed and punched her two weeks ago she chased him and shot him in the leg then beat him up until she got so angry she shot him in the neck killing him instantly. She returned to the car to see the boss standing in front of it, telling her that was her job and she had done well but Hope started bleeding and fell The boss had taken the rifle from the back of the car and shot the assassin. Hope was unconcious and bleeding so the boss helped her up and took her to St Matthew's hospital where she was operated on when she woke up the boss was sitting next to her smiling, the boss asked her if she was ok and she said she was fine. Charlie raced through the corridor to her ward crashing through the door like a truck he jumped at the bed and wanted to know if she was ok. She said she was fine and asked how long she'd bin out for he said three weeks and her eyes lit up she was 18...


End file.
